Soes Isi Vanila
by revabhipraya
Summary: Enam soes isi vanila untuk Hosea, Visi, dan Valent di jam kritis istirahat. #Syukuran300 untuk LastMelodya


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Enam soes isi vanila untuk Hosea, Visi, dan Valent di jam kritis istirahat.

 **Soes Isi Vanila** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk LastMelodya dalam rangka syukuran 300 fanfiksi_

* * *

.

.

.

"Vis."

Visi dapat mengenali suara yang barusan memanggilnya itu dari mana saja, meski pelan sekali pun. Visi tahu yang barusan itu adalah suara Valent, tetapi yang dipermasalahkan sang gadis adalah kenapa Valent memanggilnya tiba-tiba di koridor?! Saat Visi sedang sendirian pula!

"I-iya, Val?" sahut Visi sambil membalikkan badan. Dapat Visi rasakan puluhan pasang mata mulai menusuk-nusuk badannya dengan tombak imajiner.

"Ada beberapa bagian tentang paragraf deskripsi yang nggak begitu kupahami," jelas Valent. "Bisa gak aku tanya-tanya kamu?"

"Oh! B-boleh!" Visi mengangguk cepat, jantungnya juga ikut berdebar cepat. "S-sekarang?"

"Kalau bisa, sih."

"B-bisa, kok!" Kembali Visi mengangguk cepat. "Di perpus aja, gimana?"

"Ya udah, ayo." Valent mengekori Visi yang sudah berbalik arah menuju perpustakaan. " _By the way_ , Vis, santai aja ngangguknya."

Wajah Visi spontan memerah. _Aku diperhatiin!_

.

* * *

.

Setibanya di perpustakaan, Visi dan Valent segera menempati meja kosong untuk empat orang. Visi meletakkan tas dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum bertanya, "Bagian mana yang Valen nggak paham?"

"Hmm ... sebentar." Valent mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas―oh, ternyata cowok ini juga bawa buku. Dibukanya suatu halaman lalu ditunjukannya pada Visi. "Yang ini kalimatnya agak sulit dipahami."

"Oh, oke." Visi menarik buku tersebut. "Kubaca dulu, ya."

Jika sedang membaca, Visi memang paling tidak bisa diganggu. Gadis itu selalu tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Padahal hanya dua baris kalimat berbelit yang Valent minta jelaskan, tetapi Visi menganggapnya serius dan berniat mengerjakannya dengan penuh totalitas.

"Visi kalau lagi serius gitu cantik, deh."

Meski sedang "tenggelam", tentu saja Visi terkejut dipuji seperti itu. Gadis itu spontan mendongak ke arah Valent dengan wajah merah. Tidak disangkanya cowok itu akan memujinya, padahal kan―

"Wah, aku bikin buyar, ya?" Hosea terkikik geli dari belakang Valent. "Maaf, Vis, lanjut lagi aja bacanya, biar makin cantik."

"Oi, Hos," sapa Valent sambil menoleh ke belakang. Ditepuknya kursi kosong di sebelah. "Duduk sini."

"Yup," sahut Hosea sambil menuruti keinginan Valent.

―tidak, tidak jadi. Lupakan saja Visi pernah menyangka kalau Valent akan memuji penampilannya. Visi kembali melanjutkan membaca bagian yang ditanyakan Valent.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Hosea setelah menaruh buku yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Tumben amat main ke sini. Biasanya ke kantin kan, Lent?"

"Ada yang aku gak begitu paham, jadi nanya Visi," jawab Valent sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Gampang makanan mah, tinggal _order_ ojek _online_ aja. Lagi bosan sama makanan kantin."

Hosea melirik-lirik Visi. "Seorang Valent menomorduakan makanan setelah nanya materi ke Visi. Wow!"

"Apa sih, Hos." Visi merengut dengan wajah merah―padahal senang. Gadis itu menyerahkan buku Valent ke pemiliknya lagi. "Setelah aku simak bahasannya, Val, jadi inti kalimat yang berbelit ini sama kayak kalimat sebelumnya. Kalimat berbelit ini cuma contoh kalimat yang gak baik dipakai buat paragraf deskripsi karena terlalu bertele-tele. Itu aja."

"Jadi ini cuma contoh kalimat?" tanya Valent, memastikan, sambil menerima bukunya kembali.

Visi mengangguk. "Ada kok tulisannya di atas."

"Buset, Lent, tulisan segede gaban gini kamu gak baca?" sahut Hosea sambil menunjuk tulisan 'contoh kalimat' di bagian atas halaman tersebut.

"Jadi aku pusing-pusing memikirkan hal yang percuma," gumam Valent sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tau gini mendingan pesan makanan dari tadi, deh."

"Valent belum pesan makanan?" tanya Visi khawatir.

"Belum," jawab Valent. "Kenapa emang?"

"Lent," Hosea menatap sohibnya horor, "sepuluh menit lagi waktunya masuk kelas."

"... sial."

"Emang kamu mau makan apa sih sampai ogah beli ke kantin segala?" tanya Hosea, penasaran.

"Apa aja," jawab Valent, "yang gak ada di kantin."

"Nyusahin emang ya ini anak satu."

"A-aku bawa bekal, kok!" sahut Visi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. "C-cuma soes isi vanila sih, tapi lumayan kan s-seenggaknya buat ganjal perut sampai pulang nanti?"

"Wah, bener, tuh." Hosea manggut-manggut. "Soes kan gak dijual di kantin sekolah, Lent."

"Eh! T-tapi Valent kan gak terlalu suka manis?" Visi mengerjap khawatir. "N-nggak apa-apa, nih?"

"Santai, Vis," balas Valent. "Kebetulan lagi bosen makan yang asin. Lagian soes kan luarnya rada asin. Okelah."

"K-kalo gitu, ambil aja!" Visi membuka kotak bekalnya. Pas sekali, di dalamnya ada enam buah soes berukuran besar. "Aku juga nggak bisa ngabisin semua."

"Thanks," ucap Valent sambil mengambil sebuah soes. Hosea dan Visi mengikuti.

"Kebetulan banget, nih," ujar Hosea di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Soes VISI vanila emang enak banget buat dicemil saat lapar."

Visi membatu. _Apa-apaan itu barusan?_

"Pfft―" Valent berusaha menahan tawa menyembur dari mulutnya. "Kayaknya rasanya enak karena isi VALENT-ila, sih."

Visi semakin membatu. _Emang yang barusan itu lucu, ya?_

"Bisa!" balas Hosea geli. "Cuma tetap aja kue ini bisa enak karena pada dasarnya dia itu ... sHOSEA."

Valent dan Hosea berjuang keras menahan tawa. Masing-masing melahap jatah terakhir soes mereka langsung ke dalam mulut sebagai upaya menghentikan tawa yang akan menyembur keluar.

Sementara itu, Visi hanya bisa membatu pangkat tiga. _Sebenarnya yang nggak normal itu aku ... atau mereka?_

Bahkan pembaca pun tidak dapat menjawabnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Sederhananya, s-HOSEA VISI VALENT-ila. /GAK

Hai, KakHiiid! Semoga suka sama hadiah pemberiankuu! Tadinya aku mau buat _romance_ Kak, cuma serius aku nggak tega bikin cinta segitiga di antara mereka :")) jadilah aku bikin _friendship_ aja diiringi _pun_ karena duo cowok ganteng ini tidak bisa dipisahkan dari _pun_ : )

Oh ya, latar waktu ceritanya diambil setelah Hosea, Visi, dan Valent pergi ke pameran buku di volume 2, tapi sebelum Scrambled + Carmell pergi ke Lembang yang ada juga di volume 2. Jadi Hosea udah sadar kalau Visi suka Valent, makanya agak ngode gitu. Yah, tapi namanya Hosea, pasti tetap gombalin Visi.

Akhir kata, semoga suka ya Kak! XD


End file.
